25 Czerwca 2004
TVP 1 06:35 Telezakupy 06:50 Jak wychować tatę; odc. 15; serial prod.USA 07:10 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc. 14; serial prod. TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces; odc. 2239; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Łatek; - Nieprzydatny i niepotrzebny; Scruff 09:05 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:15 Papirus; odc. 30 - Bogini Thoeris; (Papyrus) 09:45 Skąd się biorą pieniądze? 09:55 Kino na niepogodę; Szatan z siódmej klasy 11:45 Puchar Rodzinny; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Słoneczny patrol; serial prod. USA 13:05 Stop jaskrze ! 13:10 Sopot 2003 na bis; Gotan Project /2/; fragmenty konceru stereo 13:35 Sopot 2003 na bis; Kayah /2/; fragmenty konceru stereo 14:05 Plebania; odc. 353; serial TVP 14:30 Plebania; odc. 354; serial TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Armenia patrzy na Europę...; reportaż 15:35 Klan; odc. 755; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc. 756; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2239; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Lokatorzy; Z deszczu pod rynnę; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa (stereo) 18:40 Rodzinka; odc. 3 - Wysoka kultura; 2003 serial TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka; Cypisek-syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Makowa panienka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:07 Pogoda 20:20 Gra w kolory - zielony; Wind River; (Wind River); 1999 western prod. USA (94')22:05 Gra w kolory - żółty; Hazardzista - gra o najwyższą stawkę cz. 1 23:43 Monitor Wiadomości 23:55 Biznes - perspektywy 00:00 Gra w kolory - czerwony; Żądza krwi; cz. 3 - Ślepa Temida; Wire in the blood 01:40 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Obsesje; W poszukiwaniu ideału 02:25 Po tamtej stronie; (Outer Limits); film science fiction prod. USA zgodą rodziców 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 56 - Matczyna miłość; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Lato bez granic 10:00 Studio sport; EURO 2004 - skróty 11:45 30 lat później - Polacy na MŚ'74 12:15 Wielkie romanse 20 wieku; Candince Bergen i Louis Malle; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Maggie; odc. 10/22; 1998 serial komediowy prod. USA 13:40 Euro-Quiz; program dla młodzieży 14:05 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 13/19 - Niespokojna granica. Rok 1939; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski 15:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Janosik; odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawo; 1973 serial TVP 17:15 Święta wojna; - Mistrz sumo; serial TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 20:15 Studio sport; Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 20:45 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; (1/4 finału) Mecz Francja-Grecja 23:05 Panorama 23:25 Sport-telegram 23:33 Pogoda 23:40 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; serial komediowy prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ 00:10 Hillary i Jackie; Hillary and Jackie; 1998 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA (121') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Anand Tucker; wyk: Emily Watson, Rachel Griffiths, James Frain 02:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV Market – program reklamowy 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (31) – serial komediowy 8.00 Nowe wcielenie (19): Brak słów – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Miodowe lata (9): Golfista – serial komediowy 9.25 Słoneczny patrol (155) – serial przygodowy 10.30 Dyżur – reportaż 11.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) – serial dokumentalny 11.30 Dziki Dziki Zachód (4) – serial przygodowy 12.15 Rosyjska ruletka – teleturniej 13.15 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Pokémon – serial animowany 14.15 Benny Hill (32) – serial komediowy 14.45 Koncert „Gama” – Radom 2004 – koncert 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive – najciekawsze historie świata – magazyn reporterów 16.30 Szpital na perypetiach (17): Guru z gór – serial komediowy 17.00 MacGyver (135): Trudna decyzja – serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (10): Ptak na parapecie – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Zostać Miss (4) – serial obyczajowy 20.05 Dyżur – reportaż 20.35 Świat według Kiepskich (170): Serce Chopina – serial komediowy 21.10 Z archiwum X (93) – serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22.15 Bez przedawnienia – magazyn kryminalny 22.45 Biznes informacje 23.05 Dżentelmeński zakład – film erotyczny, USA 1995 1.00 W pogoni za Lolą – komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 2.50 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny TVN 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.15 Zdradzona miłość (10) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.05 Brygada ratunkowa (13): Zamieć – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.00 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 11.00 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 11.50 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (324) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (100): Dzień ojca – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (87) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.00 Brygada ratunkowa (14): Szkody uboczne – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Zdradzona miłość (11) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (325) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Superkino: Tango i Cash – film sensacyjny, USA 1989 22.40 Mroczne miasto – thriller, USA 1997 0.40 Alfabet mafii – serial dokumentalny 1.10 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Echa Dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Saga Rodów: Ród Kluczyńskich (powt.) 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Ginące światy; odc. 7/14, hiszpański film dokumentalny, 2000 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Rodzina Hartów na Dzikim zachodzie; film fabularny prod. USA, 1993, 6/15 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość Dnia 11:30 Transmisja posiedzenia Senatu RP 13:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn religijny 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Eurotel (powt.) 15:00 Panna z mokrą głową; Polski serial dla młodzieży, 3/6 15:30 Kurier 15:45 WuWuA 16:00 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 16:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Rozmowa Dnia 17:00 Senat - studio senackie 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Letnia Akademia Filmu: "Obrazki" i "Parandroid" 19:15 Z Archiwum Kuriera 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Siatkarska Liga Światowa: Francja - Polska 22:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:30 Architektura Warszawy 22:45 Kurier 22:55 Kurier Sportowy 23:05 Studio Pogoda 23:20 Detektywi z kamerą; hiszpański film dokumentalny, 1999, DLA DOROSŁYCH, 6/6 00:10 Ekstradycjka III; polski film fabularny, ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW, 4/10 01:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Sztukateria - magazyn 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 8.30 Reporter 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (58) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Cud miłości (188) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Rodzina, ach rodzina (14) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.00 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (21) - serial 15.00 Szkoła przetrwania 15.30 Słodka trucizna (59) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.30 Cud miłości (189) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (59) - serial 18.00 Miłość czy kochanie (10) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (131) - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 20.00 V.I.P. (13) - serial 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Profesor Max Blckford (19) - serial 22.40 Co mówią gwiazdy 23.40 Żelazny labirynt - thriller, USA-Japonia 2001, reż. Hiroaki Yoshida, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Bridget Fonda, Hiroaki Murakami, J.T. Walsh, Gabriel Damon, John Randolph 1.35 Muzyczne listy 2.20 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 2.45 Strefa P - magazyn 3.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 7.20 Luz we dwóch (8) - serial komediowy, USA 7.50 Ścleżki miłości (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.35 Miłość I nienawiść (79) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 MIsslon Imposslble (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Ścieżki miłości (11) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (45) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość I nienawiść (80) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Ptaki nocy (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (1) - serial komediowy, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Wielki dzień - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. lan McCrudden, wyk. Julianna Margulies, Ivan Sergei, Kevin Tighe, Clayton Rohner, Kathleen York 21.50 Prezydencki poker (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.50 Morderczy przyjaciel - horror, USA 1993, reż. John Lafia, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Lance Henriksen, Robert Costanzo, Fredric Lehne, John Cassini 0.35 Magiczna skała - film familijny, USA 2001, reż. Bradley Galio, Aditya Chandora, wyk. Miko Hughes, Bradley Galio 2.15 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc. 2/9 - Gąszcz; serial prod. TVP 07:00 Festiwale, festiwale; Ewa Bem - koncert cz.2; stereo; wyk: Ewa Bem, Małgorzata Walewska, Jan Borysewicz 07:45 Smak Europy; (Garnitur za duszę); reportaż 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 590 - Wszystkie odpowiedzi są w menu; telenowela TVP stereo 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Kasztaniaki; - Nowe mieszkanie; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:50 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 6 - Gorycz zwycięstwa; serial TVP 09:20 Witaj przygodo!; Drzwi do lasu; magazyn przyrodniczy dla dzieci 09:45 Witaj przygodo!; Maszyna zmian; odc. 5/12 - Słodkie mandarynki; serial TVP 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:25 Warto wiedzieć; Polski dom; - Mieszkanie oficerskie 10:55 Z pamięci wyjęte; film dokumentalny Zofii Zdrojkowskiej i Jadwigi Skawińskiej 11:15 To twoja droga; - Radek; reportaż 11:35 Mówi się...; (Odpowiedzi na listy); program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Sprawa Przybyszewskiej; film dokumentalny Joanny Cichockiej-Guli 13:00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc. 4/ost.; 1999 serial prod.polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Maciej Stuhr,Radek Elis 14:00 Muzyka łączy pokolenia; Wanda Kwietniewska / Patrycja Markowska 14:45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Kwiaciarki" Olgi Boznańskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 590 - Wszystkie odpowiedzi są w menu; telenowela TVP stereo 15:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 15:50 Bar Atlantic; odc. 9 - Sposób na kobiety; serial TVP 16:20 Smak Europy; (Nowe media); reportaż 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 6 - Gorycz zwycięstwa; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc. 2/9 - Gąszcz; serial prod. TVP 18:35 To twoja droga; - Radek; reportaż 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Nie do wiary; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:07 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 590 - Wszystkie odpowiedzi są w menu; telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Hity satelity 20:50 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc. 4/ost.; 1999 serial prod.polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Maciej Stuhr,Radek Elis 21:50 Forum Polonijne; wydanie specjalne 22:35 Bar Atlantic; odc. 9 - Sposób na kobiety; serial TVP 23:05 Panorama 23:25 Sport-telegram 23:33 Pogoda 23:35 Festiwale, festiwale; Ewa Bem - koncert cz.2; stereo; wyk: Ewa Bem, Małgorzata Walewska, Jan Borysewicz 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:50 Witaj przygodo!; Maszyna zmian; odc. 5/12 - Słodkie mandarynki; serial TVP 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Nie do wiary; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 590 - Wszystkie odpowiedzi są w menu; telenowela TVP stereo 02:30 Hity satelity 02:45 Wieści polonijne 03:05 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc. 4/ost.; 1999 serial prod.polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Maciej Stuhr,Radek Elis 04:05 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc. 2/9 - Gąszcz; serial prod. TVP 05:10 Forum Polonijne; wydanie specjalne 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 7.25 Główny podejrzany - film USA 9.10 Nasza antena 10.10 Taaaka ryba - mag. wędkarski 10.40 Telezakupy 12.05 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 12.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 19 - serial 13.00 Gorzkie zwycięstwo - film dok. 14.50 Program religijny 15.50 Przygody Pumuckla - serial 16.20 Podróże z Zofią Suską - mag. turystyczny 17.00 Świątek piątek - mag. kulturalny 18.00 Trędowata - serial 15 19.00 Przygoda w terenie - film fab. 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 20 - serial 20.00 Szantaż - film fabularny 21.50 Kinorozmównica - program filmowy 22.30 Rejs pod przymusem - film 0.10 Jutro w programie